


All Souls

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [114]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	All Souls

_“I saw Emily. She came to me in a vision.”_  
_“I think you should step away. Personal issues are making you lose your objectivity, clouding your judgment.”_  
 _“You go. Find the girl. I’m going to finish up with Father Gregory.”_  
 _“Okay.”_

She stared at the photo in her hands. Another girl dead. Another one she couldn’t save. She did still believe she was meant to save them, even if so far she had utterly failed.

Tucking the photo back into her pocket, Scully shut her eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. How many times before had Mulder bought wholesale into the idea of visions and visitations and things like that? Yet in this case, because everything pointed to something more along the lines of divine intervention, he dismissed her experience out of hand. He would defend spectral phenomena as legitimate and wholly believable, right up until the moment it was suggested that God was involved.

Even after the case with Kevin Kryder, when he’d dismissed all of her theories and gut feelings about the case, and when she’d been the one to save the boy in the end, following what he’d considered the most extreme of hunches… even after all of that, he was still so quick to write off her vision of Emily as being all in her head, judgment clouded by “personal issues.”

Could he have _been_ more condescending?

Opening her eyes and squaring her shoulders, she turned to make her way back to the interrogation room. There was one girl left. She’d told Mulder to go find her, but she didn’t really believe that he would. Father Gregory, she was certain, would give her the missing piece of the puzzle.


End file.
